


Reality Adventure (Scrapped And Future Rework)

by tobias599



Series: Reality Vortex and Those Stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Blood and Violence, F/M, Far Future, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Science Fiction, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: 800 years lat... (Sorry) 8000 years later and some years since the events of "Victory for Hate, Finished with Hope." (Who came up with this tile?)Many things happened, like those humans vs robots wars and other boring things. The universe is safe after the events of (BEEP) and #Spoilers!......Wait WHAT?!? Toy Bonnie, are you sure this happened? How did you 'SPOILER' (BEEP), when...(Inaudible talking from Toy Bonnie about the summary?)Ok, got it.This story is about a normal human woman named Samantha and Toy Bonnie the... dumb, ugle blue rabbi- *CLUNK*"Sorry, but Mr. Toby got hit from a wrench. May your soul awaken again, Toby... anyway! Enjoy this totally realistic adventure, starring me! Toy Bonnie (me) the Firestar and his friends from the fuu~Uhuuuterrr."





	1. Waking Up Our Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha got some information about a broken kid entertainment machine and rumors say it came from a history museum.  
> Her plan, like always, was very simple.  
> Buy the broken machine.  
> Repair this machine.  
> Sell the machine.
> 
> That's her plan, but her destiny is to meet fate...  
> The ENNARD invasion already conquered 2% of humanity in the last 500 years. Making it a total of 3%, that are more than a Tredecillion of humans who mostly died from the ENNARD.
> 
> That wouldn't be a problem, if Samantha would stop angering the unknown humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> "Victory for Hate, Finished with Hope." Is not requiered to know, but it could give you some information.
> 
> For those who want a true sequel, sorry? Won't happen with my name, but I won't stop others to make a true sequel...

**Year 10 473**

 

A small personal black space ship arrives in the cargo carrier's hanger. The white words "TRADE OR HIRE" are written on it. This is an independent cargo carrier and travels around the universe to trade mostly with companies, but even the smaller and less rich fish can use it.

Most cargo carriers are owned by a company and only humans with a ticked can make legal deals. But an independing cargo carrier might have some rare illegal things hidden behind walls of titanium and force fields. That's why the security is like a military base, but filled with mercenaries and freelancers instead of official soldiers.

The cargo hold on the back of the black ship opens. A blond woman with a black jacket and a dark purple cloak is tightly around her underside of her body is walking out. This catches the attention of anyone nearby, as the other customers are clothed like normal and personal staff has a clear uniform.

As usual for Samantha the security light shines on her from the ceiling in a ~30m high and ~250m big hanger. It's a small medium sized hanger, not too big and not too small for 90% of the space ships. Samantha walks towards one of the podiums in the hanger. Everyone avoids the light and while it is a spotlight, it is put on the people who are identified as wanted.

Samantha links her spare tablet with the podium. As it scans every data on her tablet, many security guards enter the hanger. About thirty, but they are pretending to "check" the hanger for possible problems. Samantha knows they are here to watch her and secure her ship, but she doesn't care anymore about others.

Her tablet shows a map about the locations on the ship and Samantha walks straight towards the junk location. Three security guards follow her from the distance and they draw their pistols once they are out of the hanger. Samantha pays them no mind, because reputation is everything in the universe. This cargo carrier has a clear reputation since the beginning. Either they are extremly good in making people disappear right in the public or they have good management.

Every room had people in it and it takes about ten minutes to arrive at the junk shop. The one responsible for selling junk noticed her approach and gave a signal to follow him. Samantha looked around and the blue rabbit entertainer can't be found in the junk room. She knows the answer is to follow the guy into the "staff only" door.

She enters a big storage room filled with junk, as the guy stops. An assistant woman is suddenly there too with a big tablet in one hand.

"My lady, if you where kind enough to give us your personal informations." The guy says, as the guards catches up.

"Samantha Schmidt, between 18 and 21 years. Professional ex mercenary and freelancer. I am a trader or a private 'one on one' freelancer, please call me Samantha." She answers and helds out her hand. The guy shake it as the assistance is writing on her tablet.

"I am Markus, 23 up to 25 years and I sell junk to everyone. Samantha, if you would kindly tell us your interest?" Markus politely says. Samantha takes out a card and gives it to Markus.

"Blue rabbit, it was an entertainent toy for kids. I saw you have it." She says and Markus nods after reading the card, before handing it over to his assistant.

"Samantha, it seems like your eyes played a trick. But we have a white bear with a blue rabbit puppet to sell." Markus says, but Samantha only scoffs at him.

"'Look at us! We lie to our customers about junk, just to sell more junk.'" She mocks him, but she continues. "Big money in pockets here, but your reputation is clearly too high..." Samantha fakes a thinking face.

"Fine, follow me. Glydia, stop the transportation." Markus says and Glydia begins to write very fast on the tablet. Markus walks out and Samantha follows, but the guards are right behind her this time.

 

They arrive at the hanger and walk towards a group of workers with the blue rabbit standing next to a business woman. Samantha can't stop herself from smirking, because this piece of metal is her new fortune.

"Miss Insanier, we are terrible sor-" Insanier cuts him off and points at Samantha.

"This bitch is a criminal! You take her over me?" She accuses and Samantha rolls her eyes, before she makes an offer.

"I have 5 thousand credits for this junk." Samantha says smugly, but Insanier begins to laugh.

"Really? I have the double amount of credits. 10 thousand credits for this plastic." Insanier offers and Markus nods. Samantha snaps her fingers to silence the noise around them.

"How about 2 and a half billion credits?" Samantha says the number like it is nothing.

"W-what?" Insanier says shocked, but Markus and even the guards are more surprised.

"I don't play games, Miss... what was your name?" Samantha says in triumph.

"... Ha ha! The prize for this government item is one billion. Have fun wasting your money~!" Insanier says and turns around to walk inside her company ship.

"Government item? Workers, I think we-" Samantha give him her 2.5 billion card.

"Here is your money." She says and slowly begins to walk towards her ship.

"Yeah... you have a job." He says and puts the card inside his phone. The workers bring Toy Bonnie into her cargo.

Once everything is finished, Markus comes to Samantha with her card.

"Do you want it back?" He asks with a smile, after seeing the 2.5 billion credits were real.

"No, thank you. They are only 150 credits, see it as a bonus for your professional help." Samantha says with a hidden sarcasm. Markus nods, as she closes her entrance/exist to her ship.

With a smile she flies out of the hanger and activates her cloaking device, before calling Fritz Smith. Markus gets a call from his boss and he answers in seconds.  
"Markus, that woman cheated. We transferred 2.5 billion credits from ourself to ourself. She cloaked her ship and escaped. Bring me everything you know about her." His boss says and Markus nods with an angry expression.

"Fritz Smitz always on the line, any news?" Fritz asks and Samantha shrugs, because her camera is on and it makes him able to see her.

"Not much, but check the news on my profile. Shouldn't take long..." She says and a minute later she gets a picture from Fritz. While she flies, Samantha opens the picture and it is now projected on the ship window in front of her.

"Hm... pirate? Who could have done this?" Samantha asks innocently, as Fritz sighs.

"I can't let you stay in my station anymore. Sorry, but you are on your own now." He says and Samantha closes the picture.

"I am not a pirate, they totally lied to get me killed. Seems like their reputation shouldn't be that high." She says with a pout.

"I warned you many times... our deal is gone, good bye." Fritz says and cuts the connection. Samantha sighs in acceptance and puts in some coordinates for the teleportation. She leans back on her chair, as the ship activates the single antimatter in her ship gets pushed towards the engine.

 

People would destroy planets to get experimental stuff like this. But the fear in Samantha something goes wrong with something this dangerous gets bigger and bigger everytime she uses it. Even if she used this teleportation technique multiple times.

Antimatter holes could, in theory, cause another big bang. But the once popular big bang theory was wrong, since experimentations with antimatter was done. Many people, even robots, still believe in the big bang theory and more than 90% of humans are against even thinking about antimatter in anyway.

She opens the statistics on her engine and sees the progress of overheating. Holding a hand over the off button in fear, as the heat keeps rising. Samantha knows it hasn't failed once, but she heard some theories on what would happen, if something goes wrong.

Best case scenario is that it explodes as it teleports. This means teleporting about 50% of atoms to the location unscratched and that is the best chance to survive.

Without anything the ship suddenly teleports to the location. A sphere of plasma shoots away from her ship and Samantha begins to walk out of the cockpit. She is now inside her kitchen and living room. Walking straight across the room out the only other door and she is now standing on a glowing blue platform.

She takes out her real phone and opens her ship control, before pressing the elevator button. The platform moves a few meters down and stops right between two doors. She opens the door towards the cockpit and reveals her bedroom. Another door leads her towards the bathroom.

She walks to her wardrobe and changes her clothes to normal. Samantha puts her fake persona two clothes under her bed. Samantha never had a problem only wearing a black jacket and a dark purple cloak without anything else. Those clothes are very light and the cloak, if needed, can be used to choke someone to death or as a small parachute. Of course she would be naked, but Samantha Schmidt was well known as a crazy bitch.

"I seriously need to stop making enemies. Now I reached a new low as a pirate." She says to herself, before walking out of her room and closing the door with her phone. She then opens the door to her cargo. Several small boxes are standing near the walls and Samantha quickly brings a box next to Toy Bonnie.

Smantha begins to dismantle the animatronic, as she think about her situation right now.

While Fritz is the CEO of a robotic company and a little bit of a friend, at least she hopes he is. They met as Samantha was hiding in his station and planning to steal a civilian space ship, but Fritz gave her an offer. She gets a ship of her design and equipment, but the credit costs has to be repaid on her family name.

Seeing, as she doesn't understand the value of credits... Samantha put on some very expensive stuff, like cloaking, experimental teleporter, 23 armor layers, a shield and various tools for her own use. She learned later, that the Smith family likes to put families into debts to earn credits.

Samantha learned, that most people in the Smith sectors are in debt. Unlike other families, Fritz is interested in the Schmidt name. Her familie tree is a genetic altered super humans and then there is Samantha, the crazy space pirate bitch. Someone who makes everyone she knows to her enemy.

Samantha tried training her body to those of her family, but she gave up once her parents died from a ENNARD attack. She still gave people the illusion, that her body was well trained and has complete confident. That's the reason for her lack of clothes in some situations.

Samantha did fought a few times, but only to escape. But this doesn't make her coward, her stubbornness killed a few people and made some question her sanity. Another thing is how rude she is, just to keep up the illusion of being the super human she should have been.

In reality, Samantha is struggling to survive with her few credits. That's why she wrote the words "TRADE OR HIRE" on her ship. Only a few people spoke with Samantha about it and one offered a one night stand with credits. She nearly said no, until she tricked the person and stole the credits right under his nose.

She has dismantled the animatronic after two hours and looks at the parts. They seem a little outdated, but fully functional. Samantha began to rebuild Toy Bonnie and finished three hours later. It looks good for an entertainer, but does it still work?

Samantha connected the animatronic with her phone and found the way to turn this animatronic on. She is a little worried about it being sentient since the age is unknown, but clearly it has no robot brain or useable memory box. With a press of a button on her phone, the animatronic's eyes slowly begin to glow a little.

She looks at it and sees no movement, just a dead robot. Knowing animatronics have certain key words to give information, Samantha picks a few that kids shouldn't know.

"Identification, serial nummer, construction date." Samantha says and watches the animatronic. Nothing moves for several seconds, not even Samantha herself. She suddenly picks up the box and brings it back next to the wall.

"A kid entertainer who can't do anything, but you seemed to sing some songs or the speaker box is decoration?" She questions herself and begins to walk in the elevator. Samantha suddenly hears singing from the animatronic and the words were clear. The song however is complete unknown to her, yet the lyrics are cheesy enough for kids.

She turns around and sees the animatronic moving. It is clear, that the animatronic uses an guitar or something similar. The lyrics aren't good, but give some information on where it played and the lack of music makes it feel out of place. Samantha listens until the song is done and noticed how robotic and underdeveloped the animatronic moves.

"Besides making me hungry for pizza, this thing clearly should get scrapped. You are so lucky, that they don't care about your horrible performance... how does something this bad end up in a history museum anyway?" She question, before using the elevator and walking to the cockpit.

 

"Besides making me hungry for pizza, this thing clearly should get scrapped. You are so lucky, that they don't care about your horrible performance... how does something this bad end up in a history museum anyway?" The woman insults him and then leaves with the elevator.

Checking the linked data from her computer, Toy Bonnie found out this is a ship. A space ship and a currency called credits, while he refuses to believe how far into the future he is now. He would like to explore, but the woman seems hostile.

But Toy Bonnie can't accept that his performance was horrible. With music and his old friends could show her how perfect they are. Knowing they are in some kind of history museum stops him from worrying, but it also saddens him. If they all are in a museum, that means they are never going to get used again.

"I will show this woman. We are more than the humans think." Toy Bonnie whispers determined and begins to walk towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be complicated, also swearing. Lots of swearing, but it is mature.  
> I hope your first impression about Samantha is... mixed, as it should be. I gave you some details about her for a reason.
> 
> Toy Bonnie has woken up and got some shocking information right in his face, then got insulted. Those two are going to be great and no, this won't turn into a romance story or anything. It has serious parts and comedy parts, this whole chapter is serious with important information. I won't drop this much information later, because this story will move like real life.  
> Almost no time skips, unless walking from Samantha's bedroom to the cockpit or flying the ship from here to there without an event.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first real encounter between the two with some humor and action.

Samantha sits down and looks at the map, where she finds a very small fuel station. It may take an hour, but it her ship eats way too much fuel. It was another mistake in her ship design and nobody even hinted at it. Samantha looks at the route, as the door behind her opens.

"If my performance was horrible, then you should show me how to improve!" She nearly instantly could tell it was the horrible entertainer. But what worries her more, are the heavy steps walking next to her. She glances at the robot and notice how he just looks out of the window.

"Never seen space before?" She asks and the robot seemingly ignores her. He bends foreward and puts his elbows between the control buttons, before lowering his head down on his hands.

"I have seen it many times. Where are you flying?" He asks with suspicion in his voice. Samantha can guess where he thinks it is going, but she has no reason to tell anything.

"You already know, why do you ask? You are not w- needed." She says, while opening her phone commands list and got her theory correct.

"..." The robot just fully stands up and begins to walk out of the cockpit.

"..." Samantha opens her phone permission control system and begins to remove the robots ability to use it.

"Like father, like daughter I guess... Schmidt." The robot says just before the door closes and Samantha removes his control over her phone. The words from the robot were not lost and it does raise some questions in her mind. She concentrates on more important for now.

 

A few minutes later, a loud crash can be heard outside of the cockpit. With huge reluctance, Samantha lets the ship fly by it self for now and investigates the crash. She saw the problem right as the door opened.

"I was looking for a way to get your attention, because I want my door controls back." The robot says, as he stands behind her fallen fridge.

"Listen you oversized can clown! Either you shut yourself down now or I will dismantle you and sell your parts for your 10 credits worth pieces!" Samantha threatens and the robot points an accused finger at her.

"'Listen you fat woman!' I get door control or I will vandalize your ship and steal your phone anyway!" He shoots back, before kicking the destroyed fridge to prove his point. Samantha can already feel her heart rate increasing and her body begins to heat up.

"OK!" She yells and begins to run on the elevator. Samantha presses the down button, as the robot steps on the elevator too.

"'Fine!'" The robot mocks her again with her own voice, as the elevator goes down. She immediantly runs in side her cargo and towards a box. The robot slowly follows in confidence, as she pulls out a machine gun from the box.

"Shut yourself down or die!" She warns the robot, but the animatronic only stands there unimpressed.

"Real scary, oh no!" The robot says it very sarcastic, before he continues. "Why am I important? Got an answer?"

"I got hired from the museum to bring you back." She explains to him, but the robot only takes a second to answer.

"Something doesn't add up, Samantha _Schmidt_. You are trying to sell me for big money, because you are short in credits. I even believe you aren't on your way to "bring me back"." The robot explains with a sour expression. Samantha knows the robot wasn't right, but not wrong either.

"Just turn yourself off and everything will be easier." She says and the robot laughs a little.

"You are really dumb, that is for sure! Why don't you use your phone or are you incompetend? Do I need to show it to you?" The robot mocks with a grin and Samantha turns him off with her phone.

"You are the dumb one who told me, asshole." Samantha says satisfied, then she puts her gun into her room. Without waiting more, Samantha runs back to her cockpit.

Toy Bonnie activates himself and begins to search the boxes. He kinda doesn't want to believe she fell for this obvious trick. He finds tools and a few weapons in these boxes.

"Great..." He talks to himself with an unsure expression. "From to an insane dectective to some kind of criminal weapon dealer?" That is the obvious conclusion with the things he found. No drugs were found and that reassures him massively, because all he knows about drugs are bad.

With a wary expression and no idea how what the best solution is, he walks back to his position and pretends to be turned off.

 

The flight to the fuel station goes without a problem. Samantha searched for the best stations on her way to the government border. Knowing she ran out of antimatter to teleport there, Samantha planned to get another one from pirates, again.

While she is familiar in his sectors, Fritz actively hunts pirates out. Of course a few pirates could stay, if they don't break any rules. Samantha might get some information from the fuel station on the current state of this outside sector. These guys always write down information and sell it later to others.

Arriving at the station and flying the ship inside one of the two fuel hangers. Samantha walks to her cargo room, while a man in a fancy suit walks towards her ship. The man seems to read the words on her ship with interest, before Samantha opens the ships cargo hold opens and walks out in her normal clothes.

"Samantha Schmidt, I am a working mechanic for Fritz and here are 1.5k credits for the compressed fuel." Samantha lies and gives him two physical credit papers. The man takes these and begins them to scan the cradit papers.

"We are happy to help you and these papers are real. Could I ask why you are working this far away from the company?" The man asks with a smile and someone in a worker uniform enters the hanger.

"You see that robot? It's made to entertain kids, but the programming needs a rework and the Advent Research and Artificial Intelligence Programming facility offered us their kids entertainer AI for a good price." She explains, while showing him Toy Bonnie from a distance and the person in the worker uniform interrupts.

"Erik? Ulacy wants to speak with you, it's about her family." The seemingly older worker says.

"Seems important... Schmidt, you can ask Tohper any questions." Erik says with a nod and walks away. They both look at each other and Tohper inspects her ship.

"Your ship sounds familiar. What is your name?" He asks her. Samantha turns to her ship and Tohper walks next to her.

"Samantha Schmidt and how did you hear about my ship?" She questions him with an expressionless face.

"My mother told me about the woman with the black "TRADE OR HIRE" words. She explained how much of a nice and helpful person you were." He smiles while he says it and Samantha has an idea who it was.

"I always had a soft spot on elders and bunnies." She answers honestly with a grin on her past. Tohper chuckles a little with a curious look on his face.

"Is that why you have a bunny robot? Did you grow up with bunnies or why do you have a soft spot for them?" He asks curious.

"This robot is actually a rabbit and not a cute little bunny." She begins and stops to think why she even has a soft spot in the first place.

"Seems like a big, blue bunny to me." The worker answers his view point and Samantha shakes her head.

"Trust me, these metal pieces are a rabbit. Doesn't even has an AI yet... anyway. They are just cute and innocent. I even like rabbits and all their kinds, but once I found out the truth... that's what made my soft spot. Those terminator red eyes, like pure evil and wanting to eat us. Yet, dispite their eyes... they are still cute and innocent. As evil it may look, it doesn't make anyone evil... it just kinda. Stuck." She finishes with a shrug.

"That's a good story. My mother-" He gets interrupted from someone clearing his throat. They turn around and see Erik with two security guards, both armed with pistols and ready to fire.

"Samantha Schmidt, you are under arrest for stealing a robot from the government's history museum. We allow pirates, but you even lied about your job. Fritz fired you right after it was found out, that you stole this blue bunny." Erik explains and Samantha crosses her arms.

"First, I bought it. Second, I am on my way to return it and thrid, it's a rabbit, not a bunny." She defends herself with a half-truth.

 

Samantha enters a cell and one of the guards close it behind her. That's when she gets an idea and turns around to face the guards.

"I want to make a call. It's important and prove I am innocent." She says with confidence and the guard look at each other.

"This isn't a prison, pirate. You are going to wait until the government police ship Erik has called arrives." One of the guards say and the other shrugs, before they leave the room.

After nearly an hour later, the door opens again and Tohper walks up to her cell with a key.

"What's the occasion?" She asks and steps closer to him.

"Listen, I convinced Erik to release you from the cell. But you can only walk in specific areas and one person has always an eye on you." Tohper explains and Samantha shrugs in disappointment.

"This wasn't a rescue?" She asks and he repeats what he said, before she lungs at the key. Tohper helds back the key in the last second, then Samantha grabs his workwear and violently slams him at the cell bars. Tohper jumps back and falls to the ground, while losing the key.

She tries to reach it, but she only pushed the key out of her touch. With an annoyed sigh, she and Tohper stand up.

"I trusted you! You." He grabs the key with a scowl. "My mother is the kindest person I know and I trust her completely... I will fucking hunt you down, if you touch her!" He turns and begins to walk out.

"I was much more than just a worker..." Tohper says grimly and stops at the door, before looking at an empty corner.

"The camera footage got everything and I will make sure it is evidense to bring you behind bars, pirate." He says with his normal tone and expression. Tohper leaves the room in a calm way and Samantha rolls her eyes.

 

Toy Bonnie heard everything and made his best plan. They took him out with the ships engine and put him with it in a storage room. They boxes haven't been moved here, maybe to use it as evidense and it would be stealing if they took it.

It takes a little over an hour, before he is alone in the storage. Toy Bonnie doesn't want to be turned off forever or even worse, get permanently trapped for all eternity while he is fully aware. This is worse than his whole life! He saw his life getting worse and worse each day, but that is enough! He will break free and become the star he always dreamed about himself.

If the humans want a show, they got a show. With new mental strength, Toy Bonnie walks to the door and begins to think...

A security guard is on his way to his room with a cup of coffee for his girlfriend, as he hears knocking from the storage room.  
"Hm..." The guard approaches the door and puts his free hand on the door handle.

"Who is there?" A voice asks from the door.

"Who is asking, who is there?" The guard replies.

"Cloud is asking." The guard barely hears the voice.

"Cloud who?" He asks back and doesn't remember a person named Cloud.

"Who is Cloud?" The voice asks in a normal volume.

"Are you Cloud?" The guard says unsure.

"I am Clyde, the brother." He explains.

"Isn't your name Derek?" The guard corrects his girlfriends brother.

"We wanted to surprise you, but I locked myself in here and then heard your voice. Can you close your eyes and open the door?" Derek asks and the guard does his request.

"Can you give me your coffee and more importantly, forget what happened?" Derek says and the guard slowly gives him his coffee, before asking a question.

"How can I forget?" The guard asks and suddenly feels a blow, before he loses his conscious.

Toy Bonnie places the coffee on a safe spot on the ground and feels a little guilty. He moves along a random corridor and listens on a door. He enters once he hears nothing and sees a cell with Samantha Schmidt in it.

"Oh! Rabbit, are you here to rescue me?" She asks and Toy Bonnie begins to grin.

"No. I just don't know the way to the next space ship." He answers with the truth and Samantha tries to spit on him, but it hits the ground at his feet.

"You think they won't fuck you up? Robots are _hated_ and nearly every ship has a tracking device somewhere." She tells him mostly the truth and Toy Bonnie begins to think about it.

"Let me guess, your ship is invisible." "I am a Schmidt, duh." "True and your engine got removed." "Everyone is greedy." "... _fine_." Toy Bonnie has a better escape chance with her. The door opens behind him and the two security guards who escorted Samantha inside her cell aim pistols at Toy Bonnie.

"Don't move!" "It's over!" They both say at the same time and Toy Bonnie would now begin to sweat, if he could. He turns up the green glowing from his eyes to the maximum and with a fast decision on the fact they hate robots.

 **"Hostiles detected!"** Toy Bonnie says in a completely deep robot voice and turns around like a very old and simple robot. It sends both guards a big shiver down their and the green glowing eyes another shiver, before Toy Bonnie smashes their heads together really fast. Knocking them both out.

"That's not how a robot works..." Samantha comments a little surprised. He turns his glowing to his most comfortable glow and turns around normal, before walking up to the cell bars. Without much waiting, he begins to push the metal bars wide open for her.

It takes half a minute and Samantha steps out.

"I had my eyes closed..." He explains and Samantha picks up the two pistols. She walks out with both pistols in her hands and doesn't bother to sneak, while Toy Bonnie follows her along the corridor. A guard suddenly comes from a door  ***BANG*** and Samantha shoots him in the stomach. An loud alarm suddenly blares alive across the whole station. **"Threat Level 1"** A computer voice announces.

"Time to run!" Samantha yells and begins to run towards the hanger. Toy Bonnie watches the guard cry out in pain, before running as fast he can. He stops her from running and takes a pistol out of her hand.

"Hey!" ***Smack*** He slaps her across the face and breaks the pistol in his hands, before taking the second pistol from her. The door to the cafeteria opens in front of them with a guard ready to shoot. Toy Bonnie puts the pistol with one hand in front nof his eye and aims at the female guard.

"ST-" ***BANG*** The bullet destroys the gun from the guard and the recoil from the shot flings the pistol right at Toy Bonnie's eye. Samantha runs at the guard and superman punches her KO.

"The same eye." Toy Bonnie whispers in slight pain and runs in the cafeteria with Samantha. A few workers didn't ran out and hid somewhere, but Samantha points at the way and both kick the door open. The hanger is one long corridor away and six guard with rifles began to. **"Threat Level 2, please leave the station immediately."** The computer voice announces again.

"LAST CHANCE!" "DON'T MOVE!" "GIVE UP!" "THIS IS OVER!" "WE OUTNUMBER YOU!" "YOU CAN'T WIN!" They all yell one after one and Toy Bonnie takes Samantha hostage and puts her back right at his chest, before aiming his gun at her head. The other arm around her neck and gripping the shoulder hard.

"I WILL KILL THE ASSISTANCE!" Toy Bonnie lies and buffs, while hoping it gives him a small few seconds more, as he analyses the situation for a solution.

_"No escape. They shoot her. Not fast to fight. The two left are moving to their knee. Right one stiff? Might not hit. The other want to yell? Possible, not solution. Wall at back. Two full steps? Jump! They shoot first :( Diversion? Impossible me. I am focussed. Schmidt is hostage. One second confusion? Enough... She needs first safe. Around me? Arm around, turning her. Grip strong fast, she falling. Behind the wall, hostage confusion saves her."  
_

Samantha opens her mouth to yell something, but Toy Bonnie suddenly jumps back and spins Samantha with the grip on her shoulder around his body ***BANG*** and it has enough force to make her fall on the ground, but behind the wall.

While Samantha was moving around his body, Toy Bonnie shot at one of the fastest, who could have shot at them in the shoulder and spinned himself right behind the wall.

The cries of pain are overshadowed from the hail of bullets the other shoot. It was just for two seconds and the walls, tables and doors have bullets sticking in them.

"I GOT HIM! JOHN, ALICE! FOLLOW ME AND SECURE THE HANGER! MICKE, BITHE! HOLD THIS POSITION AND FIRE ON SIGHT!" Toy Bonnie could barely hear over the alarm and this made him clueless how to proceed. Samantha stands up and is furies, but Toy Bonnie begins to run back to the beginning before she could explode.

He runs as fast he can and Samantha has a problem to keep up. **"Threat Level 3, contingency plan activ."** The AI announces in a calm voice over the alarm, before the alarm cuts completely off and light from every possible hiding corner comes alive. Making it impossible to hide without your shadow giving away the position.

"Everyone meet at the evacuation spots, I repeat. Everyone meet at the evacuation spots. The aggressors have been cornered, but they are dangerous. Four possible deaths and more unsecured people are fighting for their life. Whatever happens, they can't escape." Erik announced and Toy Bonnie reaches the storage section.

He enters and aims at the engine. ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** A small fire starts and Samantha begins to drink from the coffee, as she glares at him. **"Fire in the storage detected, putting it out."** The AI announces when the fire is a little bigger and water comes down on it, putting it out.

"It worked better in my head..." Toy Bonnie says defeated and Samantha just shakes her head.

"I can move us out of here, but... it's a one time use." She says and takes out a very small signal transmitter.

"... uh, what?" Toy Bonnie asks and Samantha puts in some numbers.

"It's a _trillion_ credit project and it can only be used _once_." Samantha 'explains' and Toy Bonnie slowly inspects it.

"That tiny thing? This is a one time use teleporter?" He asks curious. Samantha scoffs at him and turns her whole body away.

"You wish! Teleporters can't transport living things without killing them, it simply isn't fast enough. But, this sends a signal to a device and both switch places in our space and time. The problem is the time part, because it will flash across the universe like a giant beacon for "Here happened something" and everyone who picks it up begins a race to get there first. Happened last time, before it became illegal for starting a ~17 year war with nukes and all." Samantha lies a little nervous and shows him the button to activate it.

"A button like this started a war over a sector and the surrounding sectors." She makes her lie convincing and Toy Bonnie snatches the transmitter out of her hands.

"You certainly don't deserve freedom." He throws it on the ground and prepares to stomp on it. Samantha jumps on the ground and puts her hands around it.

"No! I lied!" She nearly yells in desperation.

"..." Toy Bonnie simple glares at her.

"There was no war and it isn't a beacon at all. I just wanted you to trust me..." Samantha stops herself from saying more and Toy Bonnie picks her up by the collar.

"How many lies?" He growls and his ears fall flat on his back.

"Good question, because I don't care! I know you aren't better, robot!" She shoots back and Toy Bonnie forcefully takes the transmitter from her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He throws her away from him. Samantha stops her head from hitting the ground and slowly begins to stand up.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SICK YOU ARE?" He aims the pistol at her and pulls the trigger. ***click***

"HOW MUCH SUFFERING YOU CAUSED?" He throws the pistol at her, but she ducks under it. It hits the wall with enough force to not only break the pistol, but also making a rather large dent.

"You didn't even hesitate to k-kill him!" Toy Bonnie presses the button on the signal transmitter. Nothing happens and he thows it on the ground, before stomping it to pieces.

"Not even your garbage functions!" He yells turns away from her with crossed arms. Samantha slowly walks behind him and Toy Bonnie is too far gone in his mind to react to her faint breathing at his ears. She accidently steps on the broken signal transmitter piece. The small cracking sound makes him spin around and make an eye of his twitch.

"Talk." He demands and grips her shoulders hard.

"...ok ... ok... what is your name?"

"..."

"It's your turn... right?"

"Derek, my name is Derek."

"Hm... that's a lie. Didn't sound... angry enough." Toy Bonnie hears people approaching and he forces to close his eyes with a harder grip on her shoulders.

" _Bonnie, Toy Bonnie_... My creator choose that name, because I am a _bunny_." He says and hears Samantha snort, before people enter the room with yelling. Toy Bonnie throws Samantha towards the people he hears and suddenly it's quiet. Wind soon replaced the silence very fast and he opens his eyes. His ears retun to their normal position and he is on a desert planet, somewhere in the universe.

No street or anything, just a blue sun heating the desert and the small circle of metal under him. No sign of life with no idea where he is, maybe they shot him? He is convinced death would look like getting turned off. At least Samantha gets what she deserves.

 

Samantha woke up in a small cell of some kind of ship. It seems to be landed or flying straight. It doesn't take long, until the door opens and Fritz walks to her cell.

"What. A. Surprise..." He says unimpressed. "You are too far in debt for me to free you. What about this robot?" He asks interested.

"One billion for him, if we turn give him the government. You know, that I always pay my debt. This is a huge number and I know where he is." Samantha says and Fritz rolls his eyes before taking out a tablet.

"This is a nightmare and you really made a name for yourself _now._ I regret doubting your skills, Schmidt." He opens the cell with a press on the tablet.

"See? We are friends and this damned robot is caged in the Horizonsand planet, right at the Nowhere desert." Samantha says with a small grin. Fritz gives her the tablet.

"Take a ship and bring it to my station. You need to hide for some time or everyone is after you. And why the hell is it on the most dangerous rogue planet in my sector?" He asks surprised.

"You should know me..." She answers with small smile and leaves the room.

"...I should, but you wouldn't survive without me." Fritz says with chuckle.

 


End file.
